Zoo/Transcript
episode starts with the janitor sweeps the floor at the gate, and the school bus stops at Aberdale Zoo and Ms. Baker's students drop off Ms. Baker: Okay, everyone just hold tight and we're not go in yet. Oh, ah, Crendle, can you do me a favor? Can you stop beating that garbage can, please. stops beating the garbage can using his stick. shouts in run, while Kiby, Malessica, and Courtlin are talking each other. Belson: walking Uh, man! That was the worst, most irritating bus riding i've ever in my whole life. Clarence: Belson carrying with two juice pouches Hey there, sit buddy! Belson the juice pouch You ain't not so fast, you forgot your juice pouch. the second juice pouch Oh, wait this one is yours. to another juice pouch and tapping Belson's cheek while Clarence sips. he drinks a juice pouch Ah!, Wow! Can you believe we where actually as a real-life zoo? This is gonna be so much fun! I wonder what animals are waked yet. sips both juice pouches again Is this gonna be fun? Belson: Uh-huh, you know about a time to find your loser friends now? Clarence: Oh, Sumo and Jeff? They're not here today because Sumo got sick because he can't sleeping outside and Jeff got sick because, um, Sumo coughed in Jeff's mouth. So I guess this is you and me, say buddy? Belson: Yeah, downed it. reluctantly Ms. Baker: Oh, okay, class, okay, before we go in, we're gonna need to partner up so where we sat next to our bus, that's we're sit buddy for the whole day, huh? Clarence: both juice pouches and wets the Belson's hair Aw, sweet!! Belson: Aw, come on! Ms. Baker: Okay, now, everyone gets this Zoo Mystery Worksheet, answer all the questions to figure it out which animals stole the key to the zoo. Students: Aww!!! Ms. Baker: Oh, don't worry, it's a fun game! Students: Yey!!!!! Ms. Baker: Then you'll be degraded not. Students: disappoints the zoo Ms. Baker: Hey, let's go and remember make sure you stick with your... Hey! All right, stick with your buddies or we'll have to go home! cut to the unnamed man is taking the picture to unnamed woman with "Doug the Penguin" Students: experienced the Zoo Ms. Baker: Hey, now everyone pull out your listening ears! Students: pulling out their ears except for Belson Ms. Baker: Very good! All right, the map of zoo now since one of us is allergic to peanuts. Vu: to Breehn It's Breehn! Ms. Baker: It doesn't matter who it is! Okay, just means we can't go round (pointing the wrong animals) in these areas. Will have to the stick with that these five exhibits, cause i guess there in that free. Okay, first up is.... Students: glares to Breehn disappointingly Aw! Breehn: What? I can't help it, i'm not even an allergic! cut to the Turtle Room as the students fell in line Clarence: Hey, so i wonder which one of these animals was an easy? Hmmm, Belson, to Belson what do you think stole the key? Belson: What? Ah, ah, i don't know, i don't really care about these animals. Ms. Baker: Ok, guys, it's just gonna be a bit longer. Samuel, please don't sit liner. stands up Thank you. Clarence: Wow! Isn't just the best zoo yet ever been too? Belson: the liner It's okay, now I cheated town as vary with my mom last year was way bigger than this. Percy: the white liquid on his left arm Ms. Baker, a bird poo down on my arm. Ms. Baker: Ah, gees, okay, aw, I wish you find a bathroom. Belson: in a lane Clarence: Hey, Belson, wait up! Where you going, Belson? We're suppose to do the Turtles first. Belson: No waiting in line for Turtles, I'll do the worksheet later. the worksheet Clarence happily: Oh, man! You're so bad! leaves the lane Hey buddy, wait up! cut to the map, Clarence and Belson's faces walks around the zoo to walking Belson and Clarence Clarence: So where we going? Belson: You no one we get there. Clarence: Okay. I don't know why you don't like Turtles, they're so great, it's like their houses always wisdom. They're like little sea-hobos. This whole zoo is great. to other animals Whoa! Look at that animals riding in front of us! to a pigeon eating a nugget Belson: You can see that anywhere, Clarence! Clarence: Ah, look there's another animal! runs That's amazing! Belson: That animal is a squirrel. Clarence: Um, no, it's said is a lemur. escapes gasp All the animals here are so cool but i don't have questions, no fair! I can fix that. the pencil How about the worksheet How big ares the lost? There kind a... runs a bit follows to Belson by running a bit Minimum big i say. the answer Wow, this Zoo Mystery is really bit enough, it's real zoo done it! Up, runs hey, Belson! Get it zoo cause I zoo, I write it on the worksheet. runs in anger Hey, Belson! cut to the map where Clarence's face follows to Belson's face directed to dolphin. to Dolphin exhibit. Clarence: Ooh, dolphins! I don't see any dolphins. the glass Hello, dolphins! Where are all dolphins?! Belson the restricted sign says "This tank is temporarily closed, We apologize for any inconvenience": This tank is temporarily closed. WHAT?! the sign angry I hate this zoo! At the staff is closed! the glass Zookeeper: Sorry, boys. The tank is closed but you can't bang a on the glass. points Yup. leaves Clarence '''small eyes: So where you wanna going now, zoo buddy? '''Belson: I don't care where you go! the game boy I'm just gonna play my game. the game boy that low bats Are you kidding me? boredom Clarence: a worksheet inside his pocket That's all right, Belson. We're all playing better game, who stall the zoo key? So we enter interrogate the cheetah's next? Belson: '''I don't care! '''Clarence: Okay, cheetah it is! Belson's hand to pull Yeah, cheetahs! pulls Come on, guy! to the Food Center where Ms. Baker's students took a lunch Ms. Baker: Okay, now the everyone get their bag of lunches? Percy 'next to Courtlin his right hand: Ms. Baker, ah, we didn't have why so I give him someone's my sandwich. '''Ms. Baker 'down the note: Ah, okay, Percy, that's very nice of you. '''Percy: Yeah, it was a peanut butter. But I'm okay because I lot had it see any peanuts on it. Ms. Baker: WHAT?! BREEHN!! the worksheet is having a eat rush with sandwich until he becomes an allergic Ms. Baker: Breehn, spit it out! Don't you dare! wide a mouth Don't swallow! Don't swallow! cheer Don't be a Breehn! You need to spit that peanut! to Clarence and Belson Clarence '''smashing meek-at imaginably like a mole: Bump! Bump! Bump! Bump! the last meek-at dislikes buys two ice creams and gives to Belson but he drops rides a baby cart and bumps to Belson like a bulldozer laughs Artist paints Clarence and Belson and shows the drawing patterns '''Clarence:' 'and rubs the stingray Belson, touch this slimy vest. the Belson's arm to touch the stingray to zookeeper taking a picture with the elephant Clarence: chuckles leaves a shot with his open mouth Belson: his nose as he didn't see this cut to the outside of the zoo Percy Breehn's shoe: How he didn't know he could have peanut butter. Unnamed Blue Guard Man: It's gonna be okay, we'll take him back to the ER to get checked out ,one right up front the ambulance? Ms. Baker: I don't think so. Unnamed Blue Guard Man: About I just got your number then. Ms. Baker: You can contact the school. All right, let's go to the bus that's one of excitement for one day! Woo! leaves and way to the bus to go home Chelsea: I don't see any animals. Nathan: to Percy and Breehn's right arm Ms. Baker: Nathan, no hitting. Breehn: It wasn't worth it. Ms. Baker: Okay, I'm going on the other system here, guys. Is everyone see their buddies? Students: Yes! Ms. Baker stress: Ah, okay, good. to zoo but the remaining Ms. Baker's students was Clarence and Belson Belson '''bores: Aw, I've been here in forever, can we go now? '''Clarence: Aw, cool! Belson, it says that bats you sounds to find out where they are, is called Echo-location. Let's try it. using his hands and runs around and hitting through obstacles until he bumps to Belson Belson '''Clarence: Knock it off! You're so annoying! angry '''Clarence: No, i didn't! Also Ba zooming mystery your way! to Belson Blah, blah, my name is Belson! Brats, that's so dumb! Err! I don't care what the answer is! and teasing to Belson That's you. Belson: No, it's not. That's not me! down Clarence's hand That's it! I'm outta here! appears night Belson '''and sees the animal's creepy eyes in darken: Ah. '''Clarence: Whoa! Was that night time when we went there? Belson '''to the gate and it locks: Ugh, the zoo is closed and I'm trapped inside here with you just perfect! '''Clarence: I know! This is perfect, then we have a hold zoo to ourselves! We could say goodnight to all the animals. Good night, monkeys! Good night, Giraffe! Good night, dinosaurs! Belson: We we're to your dumb brain domestic the worst situation for something fun! Clarence: That's because is fun. Belson: Ugh, how can you like everything? Clarence: Well, how do you not like anything? Belson: That's not true! I like somethings. Clarence: Really, like what? Belson: None of your business. Clarence: We were here all day and you didn't lie us, single solitary animal. Belson: That's because the only ones I wanted to see where the dolphins but they won't even here! Clarence: and smiles Belson: What the heck are you smiling at?! Clarence:' '''Belson, you just told me to something you like! '''Belson': Yeah, so? Clarence: So does something only buddies do, and buddies always help the buddies, we're gonna track down what dolphin, buddy! And when we do, you're gonna look at Ur! Belson: We can't, the tank is closed, remember? Clarence: Does that means that there someone else the map Hmm, we've been.. everywhere except there to Zoo Hospital The animal church. Of course, noticed there's a guard let's get over there and we're taking out tackles Clarence hides at the bush Hey, what the heck? the mouth Belson: Shhh! to Zoo Keeper Zookeeper: yawns a flashlight Belson '''whispers: We gotta get out out of here before we get caught. No time for dolphin hunting. '''Clarence: No one stops buddies, not even zookeepers, Belson's cheek I made a buddy promise and I'm gonna buddy keep it! Zoo powers, go! Power of snake! a snake do nothing Power of monkey the Restroom sign sound Power of Spider! through the walls but he fails by he falls to the garbage can jumping Power of kangaroo! didn't notice at the back Power of sea otter! in the fountain to the map during night where Clarence and Belson's face direct to the Zoo Hospital cut to the Zoo Hospital where two dolphins see there Clarence: Wow, dolphins! Belson: Wow! Belson: A baby dolphin! It's so cool. Clarence: I know, buddy! I know! Belson: Wow! Clarence: You wanna know why I like everything, Belson? Because everything is like a baby dolphin than me. Belson: Yeah, but if everything is a baby dolphin. Then the real baby dolphin isn't the special. Clarence: Yeah, but what if there was, um, think about like a whole planet, this just baby dolphins, that would be pretty cool? Belson: Yeah, I guess that would it be pretty cool, buddy? Clarence on what Belson says about "Buddy" Zookeeper opens a wide light that Clarence and Belson had been caught as in punishment Zookeeper: Step away from that tank! Belson '''to Clarence: He didn't, i don't know that guy, he didn't everything I didn't I wanna came here! to outside of the zoo and crowded of Fire Truck and Police car where it happens at the zoo '''Ms. Baker: Uh, I am so sorry, I promise this will never happen again. to Clarence and Belson You guys are in so much trouble! Well, you would be if i hadn't bring it right that sandwich. Clarence: What? Ms. Baker: It doesn't matter, just please, please stay with the group next time I almost had a heart attack. I was this close to moving to... California.. song Belson: Ms. Baker! the map Zebra's restore the key, to Clarence Clarence figure it out. Clarence gasp: Thanks, buddy! the towel Zoo powers bear hug, go! into the water episode ends with the "END" during a titular music of Zoo es:El zoológico/Transcripción Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1